


漫威政治笑话

by SweetWilliam



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWilliam/pseuds/SweetWilliam
Summary: 跟风改编自前苏联政治笑话的存档，有一些cp私货，作者该被打死（。





	漫威政治笑话

美国神盾局复联工作办公室  
2019年4月24日  
内部交流学习用，切勿外传，复仇者！

1.  
2018年复联当局征求摄影家彼得帕克的纪念铜像设计，  
佳作有以下三件：  
站在复联大楼上眺望远方的彼得帕克，  
在皇后区公园执相机的彼得帕克，  
艺术女神替彼得帕克戴上月桂冠。  
但是，优胜作品是....  
正在览阅彼得帕克摄影作品的托尼斯塔克顾问。

2.  
一个皇后区高中生去看精神病医生，布鲁斯班纳接待了他。  
“救救我，博士！”  
“你怎么了？”  
“我打开电视，里面出现斯塔克，我翻开《纽约时报》，里面出现斯塔克。现在我面前有一罐坚果冰激凌，我该不该打开它？”

3.  
在复联内部会议上，雷神托尔兴致勃勃地说：“大家都说我那三本回忆录写得好，哪天给我弄一套，我也读一读。”

4.

史蒂夫.罗杰斯在路上看到一个人扛着西瓜回家。他停下车，招呼那人，要那人把西瓜卖给他。  
“是，罗杰斯队长。”那人说，“您选一个吧。”  
“可只有一个西瓜啊。”  
“我们选您的时候就是这样。”  
5.  
托尼斯塔克接见来访的X战警的查尔斯教授。  
“您有什么爱好？”  
“我收集人们开我的玩笑。你有什么爱好？”  
斯塔克答道：“和你类似，我收押开我玩笑的人们。”

6.  
在东南亚雨林里，两个街头英雄分子马特和韦德相遇。他们各自都背着个登山包。  
马特问韦德：“你来这里干什么？”  
韦德说：“我在这里有个象牙工厂，为了降低成本，我自己猎大象。你在这里干什么？”  
马特说：“跟你差不多，我在这里有家鳄鱼皮革厂，我是来猎鳄鱼的。你知道我们的朋友彼得帕克的近况吗？”  
“他才是真正的冒险家，他还在复联呢。”  
7.  
“谁是你的父亲？”  
“托尼斯塔克！”  
“谁是你的母亲？”  
“伟大的复联！”  
“你想成为什么？”  
“孤儿，长官！  
8.  
一天晚上，诸事烦心的斯塔克顾问让人开汽车在皇后区乡间公路上兜一圈，散散心。突然，汽车撞上了一头黑暗中跑出的狗，狗立刻就被撞死了。斯塔克顾问向四周看了看，告诉司机哈皮去到不远处的公寓楼，向狗的主人解释刚才发生的一切。  
一个多小时以后，斯塔克顾问看到他的司机摇摇晃晃地走了回来，手里拿着一瓶酒，嘴里叼着一支雪茄，衣服散乱不堪。  
“你发生什么事了？”斯塔克顾问奇怪地问道。  
“啊哈，真是不能相信，那个男孩请我喝了酒，他女友给我点了支雪茄，他们三十九岁的婶婶着实和我亲热了一阵。”司机兴奋地答道。  
“天哪，你到底是怎样向他们解释的？”斯塔克顾问无比惊奇。  
司机嘟囔着：“我说我是斯塔克的司机，我刚刚撞死了那只狗。”  
9.  
彼得帕克在给新来的超级英雄劳改犯训话。  
符有地：“你被判强制劳动几年？”  
劳改犯：“10年。”  
“你犯了什么罪？”  
“我无罪！”  
“你撒谎！如果是无罪的人，斯塔克局长只会让他们来我这强制劳动5年！”  
10.  
2018年的时候，某少年复仇者被清洗进了监狱。在牢房里，他发现有人在不断感谢霹雳将军罗斯，一脸笑容。一打听，这位是某个隐藏了有年头的反变种人分子间谍。他问这间谍，为什么这么开心啊？  
“苍天有眼， 罗斯将军万岁！现在的监狱里关了这么多异能者了！”  
11.  
索拉维娅救援结束后一个索拉维娅农村老太看到街上贴着的照片就说像自己的外甥。  
别人训斥她：瞎说什么，这是钢铁侠托尼斯塔克。  
老太：他是干什么的？  
答：他赶跑了掌权的恐怖分子。  
老太急切地问：他能不能把那些美国佬也赶跑啊？  
12.  
托尼斯塔克发表广场演说，复仇者们听见“……托尼斯塔克顾问的逝世令我们非常难过……”，一片哗然。  
托尼斯塔克似乎发现了什么，把手伸进口袋摸了一下。  
“朋友们，对不起，离开复联大厦的时候，我穿了史蒂夫.罗杰斯队长的西装。”

13.  
来了一个旧军火商代表团。他们被托尼斯塔克接见，谈话，然后离开，托尼斯塔克开始找他的香烟，找不到。他叫彼得帕克。  
“快追上那帮旧军火贩，找找谁拿了我的香烟。”他说。  
彼得帕克赶忙去追代表团。五分钟后，托尼斯塔克在一堆纸下找到了他的香烟。他叫彼得帕克：“瞧，我找到我的香烟了。”  
“太晚了，”彼得帕克说，”旧军火商们中的半数已经承认他们拿了你的香烟，另外一半在审讯中死掉了。”  
14.  
-斯塔克先生，听说您收集政治笑话，是真的么？  
-是的。  
-那么您现在收集了多少了呢？  
-六座半超能监狱。  
15.  
问：神矛局长来复联时，他和托尼斯塔克绕皇后区搞赛跑并跑了第一，我们该怎么报道？  
答：“在国际长跑比赛中，我们的神盾局复联顾问获得了光荣的第二名，神矛局长则为倒数第二。”  
16.  
一个叫彼得帕克的小男孩需要100美元，于是他写了张明信片给上帝。当邮递员看到收信人为上帝时，就决定把它送去复联大厦。钢铁侠收到这封信后非常激动，感觉很有成就感，于是指示小辣椒给小男孩邮去五美元。小男孩收到钱以后，就给上帝写了封感谢信：亲爱的上帝：非常感谢您给我的钱。不过我注意到出于一些理由，您给我邮来的钱不得不经过斯塔克大厦，那些无赖侵吞了95美元。  
17.  
书亭里的书说什么也卖不掉。为完成销售计划，聪明的售货员想了个办法，把钢铁侠相片贴到书的封面上，当天把书全卖光了。第二天神盾局把他逮捕了，十二级特工对他咆哮：“你在《二流子》一书封面上贴上托尼斯塔克的相片，我们可以忍受；你在《游手好闲者》一书贴上托尼斯塔克和彼得帕克的相片，我们也可以忍受；但是你在《阿里巴巴和四十个强盗》上贴上了托尼斯塔克和复仇者联盟全体成员的合影，我们实在是不能忍受了。  
18.  
美国队长和九头蛇领袖红骷髅坐在一架飞机上，忽然看到一个鬼用锯子锯飞机翅膀，两人大为吃惊，红骷髅求鬼说：“快停下来，我给你注射剂、军队，叫你回去当冬日战士。”鬼不听，继续锯。红骷髅又急着请求：“快停下来，我让位给你，叫你当九头蛇组织的领袖。”鬼还是不听。红骷髅急着问罗杰斯怎么办？罗杰斯对鬼说：“鬼先生，你锯得非常好，我要吸收你当我们复联的预备复仇者。”鬼听了害怕了，马上扔掉锯子，逃得无影无踪。  
19.  
－史蒂夫.罗杰斯真的是自杀的吗？  
－是的，确实是的，甚至他的临终遗言还保存下来了呢：“不要开枪，复仇者们！”  
20.  
问：复仇者联盟和性高潮的相同点是什么？  
答：来得快，没得更快。  
21.  
托尼斯塔克早晨起床后走到窗前：“早上好，亲爱的太阳。”  
太阳答道：“早上好，斯塔克工业的总裁与民主先锋斯塔克先生。”  
托尼斯塔克来到纽约城北内的复仇者基地的大楼工作，中午休息时走到阳台上：“中午好，亲爱的太阳。”  
太阳答道：“中午好，复联的伟大舵手、美国人民最亲爱的大爸爸。”  
下班后托尼斯塔克回到家，吃过晚饭，走到外面：“晚上好，亲爱的太阳。”  
太阳答道：“你可以舔我的腚眼了，屎大颗。我现在在北京。”  
22.  
托尼斯塔克和X教授在华盛顿开会，休息时间两个人很无聊，就开始比谁的侍卫更忠诚。查尔斯先来，他把自己的保镖叫进来，推开窗（外面是5层楼）说： “罗根，从这里跳下去！”罗根哭着说：“教授，请饶了我吧，我还有老婆孩子呐。”X教授被感动了，流着泪说是自己不对，叫罗根走了，然后轮到斯塔克，他也大声叫自己的保镖彼得帕克。“彼得，从这里跳下去！哈皮二话不说就要往下跳，X教授一把抱住他说：“你疯了？跳下去会死的！”彼得一边挣扎着要跳下去一边说：“放开我，混蛋，我还有老婆孩子呐。”  
23.  
彼得帕克先生：  
本人彼得帕克，特申请和托尼斯塔克先生结成婚姻关系。我俩符合神盾局对结婚申请的要求，愿意在婚后继续为建设伟大的资本主义民主国家而奋斗，希望批准！  
组织决定不予批准。  
复联办公厅主任彼得帕克  
24.  
有人曾向彼得帕克请教：灾难与不幸事故有什么不同？  
彼得帕克解释说：“打个比方，托尼斯塔克掉到河里，那就是灾难。如果有人把他拉上岸来，那就是一起不幸事故了。”  
25.  
托尼斯塔克去帕克工业通信找彼得帕克谈话。  
“我知道你在传播关于我的笑话。这很无礼。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我是神盾局与人民的伟大领袖，复仇者联盟的缔造者，自由的保卫者， 难民们的大天使长……”  
彼得帕克打断了他，“我可没和任何人讲过这些笑话。”  
26.  
-“婶婶，斯塔克顾问好吗？”  
-“当然了，彼得，他很好。”  
-“史蒂夫.罗杰斯呢？他坏吗？”  
-“坏，当然坏。”  
-“尼克弗瑞呢？他怎么样？”  
-“等他不在神盾局复仇者联盟了，我们就知道了。”  
27.  
“纽约城哪里风景最好?”  
“斯塔克工业大楼。那里是整座城市中唯一看不见复联大楼的地方。”  
28.  
复联发行了一套钢铁侠头像的邮票，但是总是粘不上。据悉，原因是一部分人吐唾沫的方向不对，另一部分则是舔的方向不对。  
29.  
托尼斯塔克回家后，向彼得帕克抱怨道：“现在什么白痴都能泡到年轻漂亮的复仇者，真是见了鬼！”  
彼得帕克说：“谢谢你的夸奖。”  
30.  
某次托尼斯塔克参加美国国宴，遇到了从宇宙回来的惊奇队长。  
斯塔克对卡罗尔说：“队长，你的身材保养得真好。”  
不料卡罗尔却毫不客气的回答说：“我很遗憾，不能用同样的话来回答你。”  
钢铁侠笑着回答说：“没关系，你可以像我一样说假话。”  
31.  
问：母猪难产与《漫威政治笑话》创作的难产有什么关系？  
答：母猪难产，是因为肚子里是有东西的；《漫威笑话》难产，是因为肚子里没有东西。  
32.  
问：在复联，在哪里能够看到四眼狗？  
答：拒绝回答挑拨性问题。  
33.  
2018年X战警遣使出使复联大厦，接待他的复仇者联盟代表问特使：“X教授派你出使是为了什么呢？”  
特使说“我们学校的财政有些困难，想要学习你们复联是怎么一方面抱怨钢铁侠大发横财，一方面又能洗脑他让他为神盾局扩建缴纳远远更多的政治献金。”  
复仇者联盟代表当即生气：“我们神盾局复仇者联盟扩建是为了对抗九头蛇的暴政，是为了保护自己神圣的自由而战！”  
特使也激动起来“对对对就是这个！”  
34.  
2019年，两个穿着嬉皮士服装的骷髅在马萨诸塞州相遇。  
一个骷髅对另一个骷髅说：“真巧，请问你是死于2012年纽约战役，还是2016年索科威亚战役？”  
“不，我在2018年反灭霸独立战争中存活了下来。”另一个骷髅说。  
35.  
终局之战后，钢铁侠为庆贺大胜灭霸而大开庆功宴，席间皇后区平民出身的彼得帕克不懂餐桌礼仪，大好的鲷鱼被其手抓嘴叼非常狼狈。斯塔克看不过去把小刀递给他说：“先切了”，彼得闻声抓起刀子，凑到斯塔克耳边小声说：“是巴恩斯么？


End file.
